Nickelodeon Movies
Nickelodeon Movies is the motion picture production company arm of children's cable channel Nickelodeon, launched in 1993. Its first film was Harriet the Spy. It has produced films based on Nickelodeon programs, as well as other adaptations and original projects. Nickelodeon Movies was originally to be launched in 1993 as a division of Universal Pictures, but the launch date was in 1996 and its currently released worldwide by Paramount Pictures. List of logos * Harriet the Spy (1996) A blue rhino runs in the clouds to the logo shaped as a cloud, but crashes into each of the clouds, which is revealed to be a movie set and then finally crashes into the screen. The blue rhino hangs on to the Nickelodeon cloud in a black screen, then the cloud turns into a splat-like Nickelodeon logo. * Good Burger (1997) On a black and blue gradient background, we see orange soda being poured into a large cup. When it's done pouring, the cap of the cup with a straw closes the top and the cup drives around the screen until it brakes and falls down, leaving the cap open. The soda spills out of the cup, reading "Nickelodeon". * The Rugrats Movie (1998) Slap T. Pooch from Oh Yeah! Cartoons spots a blob of orange goo and tries to catch it. It then gets stuck to his fingers and he struggles to throw it off. It does, then a giant blue foot stomps on the dog and orange goo, turning to the Nickelodeon footprint as seen on the gates to the Nicktoons Studios in Burbank, California. The camera pans to reveal it, then Slap falls off it. * Snow Day (2000) A man shovels the snow off the walk to his house and his dog is watching him, sitting down on the snow. Then, a giant snowball falls onto his house and completely destroys it in a very graphic manner. The dog runs off barking in a panic and the man does a double take. The snow falls off the snowball revealing a large orange ball, and we see the text "Nickelodeon" on the ball. The background turns black and the ball then bounces to the middle-left of the screen, and then a small orange ball and a blue ball appear. The word "movies" is on a blue ball, and then it fades out. * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) There is a special Parisian variant in which it is nearly the same, except the regular man is replaced with a stereotypical French man that rakes leaves in front of his house in the autumn season, and the Eiffel Tower can be seen in the background not too far from his house. The ball smashing the house is now just the big orange ball with the "Nickelodeon" text on it. Then when the logo resumes like normal, and the live-action dog appears on the bottom-right of the screen, and barks to the logo. * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) This variant cuts off the live-action and fades in where the Nickelodeon orange ball bouncing to the middle-left of the screen with the smaller orange ball. Then Goddard runs into screen with his synthesized bark. He looks at the logo knowing its incomplete, whimpering. He activates a laser beam on his back and creates a blue ball saying "movies" with it. He puts away the laser and gives a final bark to the audience. * The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) We see a brown-striped white dog sniffing across the screen, his nose coming up really close to the screen. When the dog stops, we then cut to the Nickelodeon Movies logo on grass, then the dog licks the screen as we cut to dark. * Rugrats Go Wild (2003) On a black background, we see a light near the top of the screen. Suddenly a sneezing noise is heard, and an orange ball with "Nickelodeon" in it zooms out from the middle of the screen, while a smaller blue ball with "movies" on it appears next to it. The Nickelodeon ball stops the blue ball from spinning. The word "movies" in the logo sneezes and then turns back to make the finished logo. Logos Image:NickelodeonMovies1996.JPG|The first logo for Nickelodeon Movies with the blue rhino, as seen on Harriet the Spy (1996). Image:NickelodeonMovies1997.JPG|The second logo for Nickelodeon Movies, as seen on Good Burger (1997). Image:NickelodeonMovies1998.jpg|The third logo for Nickelodeon Movies, as seen on The Rugrats Movie (1998). Image:NickelodeonMovies2000.jpg|The fourth logo for Nickelodeon Movies, as seen on Snow Day (2000) and as seen on Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000). Image:NickelodeonMovies2001.JPG|The fifth logo for Nickelodeon Movies, as seen on Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001). Image:NickelodeonMovies2002.jpg|The sixth logo for Nickelodeon Movies, as seen only on Hey Arnold!: The Movie (2002) and Rugrats Go Wild (2003). Image:NickelodeonMovies2002 1.jpg|The seventh logo for Nickelodeon Movies, as only appeared on The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002). Image:NickelodeonMovies2004.jpg|The eighth logo for Nickelodeon Movies, as only seen on The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. Image:NickelodeonMovies2004 1.jpg|The ninth logo for Nickelodeon Movies, as first seen on Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events and also appeared on Yours, Mine & Ours, Barnyard and Charlotte's Web. Image:Nickelodeon_Movies.jpg|The tenth logo for Nickelodeon Movies, as first seen on The Spiderwick Chronicles. Nickelodeon movies logo.jpg|The eleventh logo for Nickelodeon Movies, as first seen on The Last Airbender. History Nick 90s era and foundation (1993-1999) Nickelodeon set out to do a film in 1993 to be released by Universal Pictures, along with films based off Doug, Rugrats and Ren & Stimpy, but the plans fell through and the films were never produced (except for Ren & Stimpy). Nickelodeon Movies was then founded in 1996. Harriet the Spy was released on July 10, 1996, Nickelodeon's first motion picture, a mystery film based on the 1964 novel of the same name, that smash success was followed by another Nickelodeon film called Good Burger was released on July 25, 1997, starring Kenan Thompson and Kel Mitchell. It based on the Good Burger sketch on Nickelodeon's popular sketch comedy series, All That. The Rugrats Movie was released on November 20, 1998, Nickelodeon's first animated film, based off the 1991 television cartoon series of the same name. The film stars the original show's voice cast, as well a voice cast member, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil & Lil, Angelica and introducing the new rugrat, Baby Dil and guest starring Tim Curry as Rex Pester, a greedy news reporter, and David Spade as Ranger Frank and Whoopi Goldberg as Ranger Margaret, two forest rangers. This film received mixed critical reception. Despite this, the movie has became a box office success, earning $100,494,675 in the domestic box office and $140,894,675 worldwide. It also became the first highest-grossing Nickelodeon film to never be produced by Touchstone Pictures banner. It is also the studio's first film to be G-rated from the MPAA. The success of the film spawned into two sequels. A New Century (2000-2001) Snow Day was released on February 11, 2000, a family film starring Chris Elliott, Zena Grey, Josh Peck and Emmanuelle Chriqui. This film met negative reviews and grossed $62,464,731 worldwide. Nine months later, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie was released on November 17, 2000, the same day as Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas! was released. It is the second of the sequel takes the Rugrats in their first motion picture, and grossed $76,507,756 at the domestic box-office and $103,291,131 worldwide. The critical reception met with favorable reviews, becoming the most acclaimed Rugrats film to date. It stars the series' original cast members, along with Tara Strong, once again, and guest starring Susan Sarandon as Coco Labouche,, a cruel and child-hating director at EuroReptarland in Paris, John Lithgow as Jean-Claude, Coco's partner, and new cast members, Dionne Quan as the newest rugrat Kimi, she becomes Chuckie's got a new mommy. Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius was released on December 21, 2001, Nickelodeon's first CGI-animated film. It is based on a series of shorts that aired on Nickelodeon, back in 1998. It became a critical and box-office success, earning $80,936,232 and $102,992,536 worldwide. It stars voice actors, Debi Derryberry, Rob Paulsen, Carolyn Lawrence, Jeffrey Garcia, and Candi Milo, as well starring Martin Short and Patrick Stewart. On March 24, 2002, this movie was nominated for the first Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, but lost to Shrek. It is the first Nickelodeon film to be nominated for an Academy Award. The success of the film spawned this film into a TV series, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, which aired on Nickelodeon from 2002-2006. It was Nickelodeon's last theatrical film to be G-rated by the MPAA until 2006's Charlotte's Web. Nickelodeon-based film era (2002-2003) Clockstoppers was released on March 29, 2002, Nickelodeon's first non-family film, starring Jesse Bradford, Paula Garcés, and French Stewart. This film received negative reviews and was not a box office success, only earning $36,989,956 in the United States and $38,793,283 worldwide. On June 28, 2002, Nickelodeon Movies saw the blockbuster release of Hey Arnold!: The Movie, before Powerpuff Girls: The Movie, which was released on July 3, 2002, starring the series's original cast members and guest starring Paul Sorvino as Scheck, the CEO of a real estate company called Future Tech Industries (FTi). It met with mixed to negative critical reception and was a box office failure, only grossed $13,728,902 domestic wide and $15,249,308 worldwide. It is also first animated film from Nickelodeon to be PG-rated by the MPAA. It was originally going to be a television special, Arnold Saving the Neighborhood, but execitives of Paramount Pictures decided to release this film theatrically. In late 2002, the studio, along with Klasky Csupo released two films based on the popular TV shows, The Wild Thornberrys Movie, respectively. The Wild Thornberrys Movie was first released on December 20, 2002, Nicktoons' first theatrical film created in widescreen cinemascope in over fifty years, starring the show's original cast members, Lacey Chabert, Tim Curry, Jodi Carlisle, Danielle Harris, Michael "Flea" Balzary, and Tom Kane. This film received positive reviews, but was not a box office success. It only grossed $40,108,697 domestic wide and $60,694,737 worldwide. On March 23, 2003, this film was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Original Song and Rugrats Go Wild! (format known as The Rugrats Meet the Wild Thornberrys) was last released on June 13, 2003, once again starring the series' original cast members, with new guest stars, Elisa, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil & Lil, Angelica and featuring the voice of Bruce Willis as Spike. This film met with mixed to negative critical reception and was not a box office success, unlike previous Rugrats movies, only earning $39,402,572 in the United Stated and $55,405,066. This is the only Rugrats film to be PG-rated by the MPAA. The return of box-office success (2004-2009) The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie was released on November 19, 2004, an adventure family film based off the 1999 television cartoon series of the same name. The film was directed by the series' creator, Stephen Hillenburg, and stars the show's voice cast of Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Clancy Brown, Rodger Bumpass, Mr. Lawrence, and guest starring Jeffrey Tambor as King Neptune, the king of the sea who accused Mr. Krabs of stealing the crown, which is actually Plankton, Scarlett Johansson as Mindy, a mermaid who helped SpongeBob and Patrick's journey to save Neptune's crown, Alec Baldwin as Dennis, a hit man sent by Planton to exterminate SpongeBob and Patrick from retrieving the crown, and features David Hasselhoff as himself. This film became a box office hit earning $85,417,988 in the United States box office and grossed $140,161,792 at the worldwide box office. The success of this film spawned this film into a sequel, adapted into various media, including it's own video game, soundtrack, toy line, and, eventually, countinued the series's run, whereas the series was renewed for a fourth season. However, the series' creator Stephen Hillenburg left the show, with Paul Tibbitt took over the series' duty, but Hillenburg still holds as the executive producer of the show. Ever since the success of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Nickelodeon Movies returned to making box-office hits. The studio purchased the film rights of a mystery film Lenomy Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events book series in May 2000. Paramount Pictures, owner of Nickelodeon Movies, agreed to co-finance, along with Scott Rudin. Various directors, including Terry Gilliam and Roman Polanski, were interested in making the film. One of author Daniel Handler's favorite candidates was Guy Maddin. In June 2003, Barry Sonnenfeld was hired to direct. He was chosen because he previously collaborated with Rudin and because of his mystery directing style from The Addams Family, Addams Family Values and Get Shorty. Sonnenfeld referred to the Lenomy Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events books as his favorite children's stories. The director hired Handler to write the script with the intention of making Lenomy Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events as a mystery, and cast Jim Carrey as Count Olaf in October 2003. This film was released on December 17, 2004. It became a huge box office success, earning $118,634,549 at the United States box office and $209,073,645 worldwide. Despite the commercial success, there is yet to be a sequel. This film won an Academy Award for Best Makeup in 2005. In 2005, the studio and Paramount Classics purchased a documentary masterpiece, Mad Hot Ballroom at the 2005 Slamdance Film Festival in Park City, Utah. It became the studios' first and only documentary masterpiece and to not have a major theatrical release. It grossed $8,117,961 domestic wide and $9,079,042 worldwide. It also was a huge critical success. On November 23, 2005, the studio and Paramount Pictures and their co-production with Columbia Pictures and Metro Goldwyn Mayer to create a family film, Yours, Mine and Ours, a remake of the 1968 film of the same name. This film stars Dennis Quaid and Rene Russo. This film was critically panned, but was a modest box office success, earning $53,412,862 in the United States and $72,028,752 worldwide. On June 16, 2006, the studio released Nacho Libre, Nickelodeon's second non-family film (the first being Clockstoppers). It is very loosely based on the story of Fray Tormenta. This film stars Jack Black, Héctor Jiménez, and Ana de la Reguera. This film met with mixed critical reception, but was a box office success, earning $80,197,993 in the domestic box office and grossed $99,255,460 worldwide. A sequel to this film is being considered. On August 4, 2006, the studio released another CGI-animated film called Barnyard: The Original Party Animals, starring the voices of Kevin James, as Otis, a carefree bull who loves throwing parties, David Koechner as Dag, a red coyote, and voice actors Jeff Garcia, Sam Elliott, S. Scott Bullock, Maurice LaMarche, John DiMaggio, and Rob Paulsen. This film met with negative critical reception, but was a box office success, earning $72,637,803 at the United States box office and grossed $116,476,887 worldwide. Like Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, the film's success inspired Nickelodeon to create a new Nickelodeon TV show, Back at the Barnyard, which ran from 2007 to 2011, longer than The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, on August 21, 2006, Nickelodeon Movies and MTV Films became full labels of the Paramount Motion Pictures Group. On December 15, 2006, the studio released Charlotte's Web, a family film based off the story as written by E. B. White and also based off the 1973 theatrical cartoon film of the same name, starring Dakota Fanning, Kevin Anderson, Beau Bridges, and the voices of Dominic Scott Kay, Julia Roberts, Steve Buscemi, John Cleese, Oprah Winfrey, and Cedric the Entertainer. This film became a critical and box office success, earning $82,985,708 domestic wide and $144,877,632 worldwide. This is Nickelodeon's first film to be G-rated by the MPAA in five years. Dakota Fanning won a Blimp Award for Favorite Movie Actress at the 2007 Kids' Choice Awards. On February 14, 2008, the studio released The Spiderwick Chronicles, a fantasy mystery film based on the bestselling book of the same name, starring Freddie Highmore, Sarah Bolger, Mary-Louise Parker, Martin Short, Nick Nolte, and Seth Rogen. This film was released in both regular and IMAX theaters and received favorable reviews and was a box office success, earning $71,195,053 domestic wide and $162,839,667 outside the United States. On July 25, 2008, Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies released a coming-of-age family film, Angus, Thongs, and Perfect Snogging, based on two bestselling British novels by Louise Rennison, Angus, Thongs and Full-Frontal Snogging and It's OK, I'm Wearing Really Big Knickers. This film was released in theaters in the United Kingdom, earning £8,647,770 euros and grossed $13,835,569 worldwide. It had never theatrical release in the United States, but has made a television premiere on Nick at Nite on March 12, 2009. This film became the first ever film from Nickelodeon Movies to receive a PG-13 rating. Hotel for Dogs was released on January 16, 2009, starring Emma Roberts and Jake T. Austin. It is based on the 1971 novel of the same name by Lois Duncan. This film received mixed reviews from film critics, but was a box office success, earning $73,034,460 in the United States box office and grossed $117,000,198 worldwide. This is the first film from Nickelodeon to be released by DreamWorks Pictures outside of Paramount Pictures. On June 12, 2009, the studio released Imagine That, a family film starring Eddie Murphy Thomas Haden Church, Nicole Ari Parker, Martin Sheen, Marin Hinkle, and Yara Shahidi. This film received mixed to negative reviews, mainly criticizing Murphy's performance, and earned him a Golden Raspberry Award nomination for Worst Actor in 2010, only to lose to The Jonas Brothers' performaces in Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience as themselves. It was also a box office failure, only earning $16,123,323 at the domestic box office and grossed only $22,985,194 worldwide. A New Decade (2010) On January 8, 2007, Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies announced that they had signed M. Night Shyamalan to write, direct and produce a trilogy of live-action films based on the Avatar: The Last Airbender series, the first of which would encompass the main characters' adventures in Book One. This film was later released in theaters in 3D on July 1, 2010 and was universally panned by critics, fans, and even from audiences that aren't familiar with the TV series. This film received 9 nominations at the 31st Golden Raspberry Awards and won the most awards in 2011, including Worst Picture. On its opening day in the United States, The Last Airbender made $16 million, ranking fifth overall for Thursday openings. Despite negative critical reception, the film was a box-office success and had grossed $131,601,062 in the United States box office. It had also grossed $187,340,196 in other countries, making for a total of $318,941,258 worldwide. The huge success (2011-present) On March 4, 2011, Nickelodeon Movies released Rango, a CGI western musical family film, directed by Gore Verbinski and stars Johnny Depp, Isla Fisher, Bill Nighy, Abigail Breslin, Alfred Molina, Harry Dean Stanton, Ray Winstone, Timothy Olyphant and Ned Beatty. The film was produced by Gore Verbinski's production company Blind Wink, and Graham King's GK Films. The CGI animation was created by Industrial Light & Magic (ILM), marking its first full-length animated feature. ILM usually does visual effects for live-action films. It is also the first animated film for Verbinski. During voice recording, the actors received costumes and sets to "give them the feel of the Wild West"; star Johnny Depp had 20 days in which to voice Rango; and the filmmakers scheduled the supporting actors to interact with him. Verbinski said his attempt with Rango was to do a "small" film after Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End and other Disney movies and two Pirates movies, but that he underestimated how painstaking and time-consuming animated filmmaking is. This film has met universal acclaim from critics and general audiences alike and won an Academy Award for Best Animated Feature. The success of Rango ended Paramount's partnership with DreamWorks Animation to create it's own animation studio, Paramount Animation. Nine months later, Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies partnered with Columbia Pictures once again and released The Adventures of Tintin, a performance captured animated 3D film, directed by acclaimed director, Steven Spielberg and produced by Peter Jackson, based on three of the popular comic book series of the same name by Hergé, The Crab with the Golden Claws (1941), The Secret of the Unicorn (1943), and Red Rackham's Treasure (1944). This film was released in 3D and IMAX 3D theaters, as well normal "2D" theaters and became a huge box office success, earning $77,591,831 in North America and $296,402,120, in other territories, for a worldwide total of $373,993,951. John Williams, the composer for the film, was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Original Score. This film became the first non-Disney/Pixar film to win a Golden Globe Award for Best Animated Feature Film, beating Cars 2, and is the first Nickelodeon film to do so. A sequel to this film is currently in department and is expected to be released sometime on November 25, 2015. On February 28, 2012, a sequel to The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie was announced to be in production, and is scheduled to be released in late 2014. Philippe Dauman, the president and CEO of the studio's parent company Viacom, told sources: "We will be releasing SpongeBob ends central storyline of the series in 2014, which will serve to start off or be one of our films that starts off our new animation effort." Dauman also once again said that the Paramount animation productions will be a new opportunity for his company as they will each cost less than $100 million, and the animation unit will be only 30 to 40 people strong, allowing for good financial returns. Thanks to modern technology, the films still look "great" despite the lower cost, he said. He also lauded his studio team for winning an animation Oscar for Rango, the studio's first fully-owned CGI effort. "We're very proud of that," he said. The sequel will be directed by Paul Tibbitt, written by Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger, produced by Mary Parent, and executive-produced by the series' creator, Stephen Hillenburg. The series' cast members are set to reprise their roles from the first film. It has been confirmed that the sequel will have the same style of animation (traditional animation) as the TV show was. In 2012, following the news of the buyout, it was announced that Nickelodeon would produce upcoming films through Paramount Pictures with an expected release date sometime in 2012. In July 2011, it was announced that Paramount and Nickelodeon had brought Michael Bay and his Platinum Dunes partners Brad Fuller and Andrew Form on to produce the next film that will reboot the film series. Bay, Fuller, and Form would produce along side Walker and Mednick. For the script, the studio originally hired Matt Holloway and Art Marcum to write the film for close to a million dollars. A year later the Studio turns to writers Josh Appelbaum and André Nemec to rewrite the script. In February 2012, Jonathan Liebesman was brought in to negotiations to direct the film. It is expected to be released sometime in 2014. The studio is set a Halloween mystery film, Fun Size was released on October 26, 2012, starring Victoria Justice, Johnny Knoxville, and Thomas Mann. This film received a PG-13 rating, becoming the second film from Nickelodeon to receive that rating. Film list Original releases Upcoming films Reissue films Films in department Critical reception References External links * Nickelodeon Movies at Nick.com * de:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nickelodeon